


The burgandy door

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: Trans female reader x monster <3





	The burgandy door

There was a time, perhaps when you were still very little, that you hated reading and choose to stare at lit tablet screens for hours…. But the sunlight filtering through the window and lighting up the specks of old dust and memories was your new favorite thing to look at while reading a book.

You chased that feeling. The warm sunlight, the heft of the book in your lap, the stories you lost yourself in. Your favorite of which were the monsters, the stories meant to invoke fear and terror but instead brought out the hopeless romantic in you. Devouring book after book of these beautifully crafted stories took time, and money but it was well worth it.

At least that’s what you kept telling yourself as you trudged through the rain in an unfamiliar town as you headed toward a rare book shop. The sky opened up and a horribly icy rain started to poor down, piercing into your clothing despite your umbrella. Running for the nearest open building you yank on the heavy wooden red colored door. For a moment you think it might not give, that it’s locked! With a groaning creek it opens and you tumble inside.

Sliding on the now soaked floor you scramble to find solid footing, kicking up hoards of dust bunnies as your arms flail. Your fingers collide with something furry and you stop. Blinking in the dusty low light you look over, terrified for a moment you’ve grabbed hold of some innocent animal who’s made this…seemingly abandoned building their home.

It’s not an animal though. It’s…a statue? Had to have been. It was covered in fur with a large animal skull affixed in the place of the creature’s head. Pulling your hand away you step forward, head canted to the side. “Huh.” What an odd thing to keep, let alone it seemed like it was the only thing that had been dusted. It even had fabric draped loosely around it as if it needed clothing. Touching the yellowed bone you sighed, chuckling to yourself over your brief fear you turn back and look around.

“Anyone home? Sorry to intrude.. the rain was terrible. .. I was just on my way to the local book…shop..” Your voice trails as you round the corner of the hallway and enter into a large open room filled with shelves and shelves of books. There were even some rows that were solely books. Stacked on top of each other so precariously that they looked far to fragile to touch.

Stepping forward your hand reaches out to the books closest to you. Drawn to them by some odd force or perhaps just intrigue. They’re caked in dust just like the rest of the place. Wiping your hand on your damp skirt you laugh. “Wow.”

Even libraries had gave way to tech. You hadn’t seen this many books in one place…for a long time. As you wondered the books you scanned the titles. Each one was more fascinating than the last. The collection seemed centered around the occult and ‘magic’.

Seeing as how you were stuck here until the rain let up you grabbed a few of the books and sat down in the corner of the library right where the dull cloudy daylight filtered through. Admittedly, you were to lost in your book to realize the rain had stopped long ago.

A crash of books rips your attention away as your heart flutters to life. “Hello?” You call out. Silent shuffling and a low grumble answer you as you slowly stand up. “Is someone there?” You ask. “I just came in for the rain.”

“The rain stopped an hour ago.” A low femine voice answered.

Turning toward the window your eyes confirm the words. The rain had stopped. “Oh. Sorry. You have quite the collection. I’ve never seen so many books dedicated to…such a niche fictional subject.”

“Niche fiction.” The voice scoffs and you see a glimpse of fabric duck between the shelves.

Picking up the books you pulled from the shelves you go to return them to their shelf.

“Leave them.” The voice growls.

“W-what?” You stutter. You were just trying to help and they were practically growling at you.

“I said leave them. I have a system. You’ll just mess it up.” A rustle behind you and you just barely turn in time to catch a black clawed hand slide from the shelf. “How did you even get in? The door was sealed.”

Shaking your head you scan the spaces between the book and the shelves, hoping to catch a glimpse of this book owner. “Sealed? I mean.. I just pushed the door open and it opened.”

“Impossible!” The voice roared.

“Quite possible actually.” You snark back, whipping around a corner and catching the frazzled hem of their dress as it rounded a different shelf. “Doors tend to work that way.”

“Disrespectful. Put the books down and leave this place.” The voice is closer now.

Turning toward it you creep silently around the shelf. “Or what? You’re gonna..curse…me..” Trailing off you come face to chest with the statue from the entryway. Slowly the straightened up, horns barely brushing the ceiling.

“Leaveeee.” The monster growls, stepping forward and extending an all black hand with talon like nails out for the books in your arms.

Your eyes grow wide but not in fear like this monster probably assumes, it’s in admiration. Handing the books back you smile. “What’s your name?” You ask.

“What?” They huff, hunching back down over the books like you might snatch them back.

You give your name and follow them as they shelf the books again. Much to their dismay you don’t run screaming from them. In fact you’re asking questions and after a while they end up asking you questions, curiosity getting the best of them.

The sun droops and the dim library is filled with life it hasn’t seen for years. Despite her annoyance at first when you get up to leave her maw opens like she might stop you but clacks loudly shut.

“I really should be going now.” You shoot her a sad smile and she nods.

“Will you return tomorrow?” Her skull face is pointed down but she didn’t need eyes to know she was still looking at you.

“I thought you wanted me to leave…?” You tease, brushing off your skirt.

The monster humms, low and deep in their chest. “It is up to the fates then isn’t it?” Standing they walk around you and lead you out.

As the door creaks shut it suddenly slams. The cobwebs you hadn’t noticed before back in place in the upper corners like you’ve never even opened it.

—

The next day you walk by the building, casting a quick glance in the windows. Teasing the keeper of the books within. You stop by the book shop you’d meant to go in yesterday before the rain and pick up your books.

Before you realize it you’re running down the street and pushing against the red door. Again it resists at first but gives way freely. There’s no creak today. Closing it behind you you glance around as you walk down the entry way into the library.

“You’ve returned…alone.” The familiar rasp of the female monster’s voice comes from your right and when you turn there she is. Just like she was yesterday except there’s a small white cloth draped over her muzzle and a duster in her clawed hand.

“Of course… Were you…cleaning..?” You wonder. Walking over to a small table set by the window you set your books down and turn to face her as she plucks the white fabric from her face.

“It’s…dusty. I haven’t had guests for years upon years…My manners are frankly, piss poor.” A rich laugh bubbles from her chest and she comes over to look at your books. Velvety soft black hands running over the cover before leafing through the pages. Surprised the woman recoils and you laugh.

“What?” You plop down into the wooden chair and pull your feet up onto the seat with you.

“Romance books?” She asks, her boney face looking at you with surprise. “There…are many lewd things in those pages.”

“Well not everything can be curses and demon summoning you know.” Teasing her you brush your long hair off your shoulder and hand her a book. “Read it.”

The violence behind her head shake makes you laugh. “I wouldn’t dare read such a vile thing.”

Gasping you clutch the book close. “Vile? That’s awfully rude.”

The monster pulls the chair across from you out and sits. “I suppose a woman such as yourself wouldn’t understand.”

Raising a brow speaks plenty.

Sighing the monster rests a hand on the gold-embossed leaves and roses of the cover. “Why loose yourself in something you can never have? Something that leaves you pinning and wanting for something forever out of reach.”

“I don’t believe love isn’t out of reach for anyone.” You counter. “Even those who are…different than expected.”

Withdrawing her hand she rests it in her lap. Turning to the window instead of looking at you. “Not for you. Beautiful human women have marvelous love stories. Demons like me stay here and guard books in a sealed house even after their witch has passed. Damned for all eternity to be in a hell away from hell.”

Leaning forward you give them an eye-roll and a exasperated look. “That’s a bit melodramatic don’t you think?”

Their skull face turns to you slowly, watching as you pick up a book and begin reading it.

An hour passes and she’s melted into her chair, hanging on your spoken words with reverence. Glancing over to her you see her shifting uncomfortably as you get to lead up of the steamy bits.

Suddenly she stands and walks off. “That’s enough.”

Sighing you watch her go back to cleaning.

You’d only planned to stay for a day or two but you extend your stay and everyday you return with a new book in tow. It’s as she’s cleaning a particularly dusty shelf that the evil idea sneaks into your head.

Standing up you go to the other side of the shelf, reading allowed. “As her soft hands touched my arm, tears in her eyes begging me to stay I wondered. Did she know just how much power she had over me in that moment of raw emotion? I grabbed her close, pressing her soft body against mine in -”

“I said enough.” She glares between the spaces between the books.

“But this is a really good passage.” You tease. “They have sex bent over one another like passionate dogs.”

She turns away, going to clean another shelf.

A few more days pass and the fun little game of teasing continues until one day she appears behind you in a wisp of dusty smoke and slams you into the shelf. “ Why must you torment me so?” Their soft hand grips your shoulder almost painfully.

“W-what?” You stutter, the book you’d been reading from slipping from your hand and clattering to the ground.

Quickly the monster pulls away. “It’s not safe for you here anymore. Leave.” Looking down they pull the layers of cloth tighter around their body. “You should have left a long time ago.” She mutters, turning to walk away.

“Why?” You scoff. A false bravado. You could feel the tears of rejection burning in your eyes.

Stopping, their skull face turns back to face you slowly. Those eyeless dark sockets watching you all the same.

“D-don’t you like spending time with me?” Your voice cracks but the tears arn’t, won’t, fall.

She turns back around fully and when she speaks it’s with that growling, low voice she used when you first met. Distant and intimidating. “You think i’d continue to let you in if I didn’t? Don’t be so foolish.” A sigh leaves her and she crosses her arms but the softer voice you’d grown to love is back. “I adore you, love spending any moment or scrap of time in your presence but that, my feelings, they can never be acted upon. That is why it is dangerous for you to stay here. Leave and return to where you came from.”

“No.” Standing firm you cross your arms too. Far to stubborn to give in. “You said yourself that you like me. Why would I leave?”

The room grows darker, her form starting to smoke and choke off the light. “Because.”

“Because why?” You plead, throwing down your arms and taking a step closer.

“Because you… you will get hurt. I c-can’t love you back.” Her voice is shaking, her form starting to fade into smoke as you take another step closer.

“Can’t or don’t?” You ask, tears finally breaking through as your fingertips brush against the well worn linen robes. “You said you hated romance because you could never have it but here you are shoving me away when I want to stay! YOU’RE the only one standing in your way!”‘ Gripping onto the fabric you feel it too start to fade to smoke as fat hot tears start to roll down your cheeks. “I love you…” you whisper as your fingers cut through smoke and you’re left standing in the middle of the shelves, fist hanging.

In an instant the light is back. The smoke gone. She stands there in front of you, hands clenched at her side. “You fool…I-I should kill you.” She steps closer, grabbing your throat but not squeezing. Pressing forward you stumble, back crashing into the shelf as books fall off the other side.

“Then do it.” Your heart is racing. This was like just like one of the many scenes you’d read to her. Monsters reacting semi-violently, aggressively dominating the human who showed them kindness. The only problem was.. being in it you weren’t sure what the outcome would be.

Leaning in her skull like face gets dangerously close to yours.“I will. I’ll do it.” She promises.

“Go ahead.” Not like you could stop her anyways if she was going to kill you here, now.

“Damn it.” She curses and pulls away, turning away from you slightly.

“C-couldn’t do it?” You tease, Thankful you have your life but sad she didn’t just smash that bony face of hers into yours and kiss you.

“No. I’m a damn cliche.” Wiping around she presses her face to yours, sliding her tongue along your lower lip. You part your lips and kiss.

It’s sloppy and wet like a novice’s kiss but it’s perfect. Her velvety soft hands find their way under your blouse, caressing the skin of your lower back.

Pulling away you try to speak. “I should tell-” Her tongue is back against you, her arms pulling you so close you can feel the feather soft fur lying beneath the slight part in her robes.

She leaves your flushed lips for your neck.Dangerously sharp teeth brushing the thin sensitive skin. A hot exhale sending shivers up and down your spine. “I know. Your scent.. Is intoxicating.” Her hot tongue drags along your pulse, a purr in her voice.

“Ah~!” God you wanted her now.

A low chuckle rumbled from her chest and she pulls away. To the naked eye there was no difference in her face but you could tell she was smiling. “Come. I have thought about this…”

“You have?” You can’t help but tease as she grabs your hand and pulls you away from the shelves, to a door you’ve never been through and down a long hall. 

“You will grow to regret teasing me.” She growls, glancing back at you over her shoulder.

Smiling innocently you bite your lip. “Will I?”

Stopping in front of another burgandy wooden door carved with runes she turns around to face you. “If you are serious then this decision will be easy. If you’re not then… you will leave and never be allowed to come back.”

Blinking you follow her gaze as she turns back to the door. Her hand leaving yours to touch the carved runes. “These runes seal me here. I can never leave.. If you want… w-what I want-”

“To make love?” You supply. Enjoying in the slight gape of her jaw that says she’s blushing.

“T-t-to make l-love and be in love… then you…. You will be sealed here too. You won’t be able to leave this town. Even if you no longer love me.” Those dark sockets watch you carefully. “Like I said.You can of course say n-”

“Where would I go if you’re here?” You wonder. Stepping forward you squeeze beside her and push the door open. A swirl of red dust sweeps out, spinning around you before disappearing.

Her lower jaw is practically on the floor as you step into the room before her. Peeling away your cardigan and sending her a sly look over your shoulder. “Coming?”

With a loud clack she picks up her jaw and enters the room, closing it behind her. The room has huge wide curtains hanging on the far side of the room, cutting off most of the light. You can barely even see her. Striding for them you throw your cardigan over the foot board of the bed and grab them.

“Don’t!” She blurts. “Please.”

Turning you pull your hands away from them. Was she…self conscious?

She quickly looks away, turning her back to you as she unties the belt that holds her robes on. Setting it down she takes a deep breath.

“Are…you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to you know.” Stepping forward you reach out into the darkness, touching her back and causing her to jump.

“W-what? No. I want to do this. I just… Don’t know…uhm. How. I mean I have ideas. I’ve read the books you’ve left. I’m…nervous? Excited. It’s.. hard to explain.” Reaching up she pulls the robes from her shoulders, letting them fall to the floor. “I spent so much time feeling nothing and then.. You came in. Tracking your water and mud across my floors.. and now.. We’re here and I’ve never done this before.” The words leave her in a rush and her hand goes to cover the patch of fur on her chest as her long tail flicks anxiously.

“Well… I could tell you what I like if you want.” Pulling your blouse up over your head, working on your skirt and shedding that too. It’s dark and damn near impossible to see but you can feel the heat of her gaze on your body. Making a little show of it you strip out of your underwear as well.

Snapping out of her stupor she shakes her head. “Like the books you read to me?” She asks, suddenly pulling you against her and getting a face full of fur. She smelled like dusty old books and aged vanilla.

“Where your ‘monster’s act first and think later? I rather like that idea..” Her breath is hot on your ear, tickling it as she picks you up, tossing you onto the bed.

Laughing you bounce, rolling to your side to face her.

“And here.. my beautiful love. Is where you begin regret teasing me for so long.” She climbs onto the bed, on top of you. Pushing you down and pinning your wrists to the bed. “Because I was listening…” She humms softly and licks your neck again. “And I want to devour you.”

In just a few heartbeats she’s got you like putty in her hands. Her hot tongue continuing to taste your skin, diving lower and over your flat chest. “I want to taste every inch of you.” She whispers, Breath ghosting over your skin. You can tell she’s just as into it. Her form smoking slightly.

Suddenly she pulls away and the air is freezing without her there. “ I almost forgot.. I got something.. Maybe… you will let me use it?”

Leaning over she pulls a drawer open and pulls out a paper wrapped parcel. Clawed fingers ripping through the paper. “I.. didn’t know for sure what you liked. Your stories… they implied..”

She’s holding a strap-on in her hands, avoiding your eyes. “Yes.” You mutter.

“Ye-yes?” Her head cants to the side and she brushes the paper wrapping to the floor. “ You’re okay with it? I mean.. It’s made after my kind. I had to summon another of my kind to request it made and even then I didn’t know if you-”

“Shh.” Sitting up you grab her jaws and hold them close. “Use it. Definitely. Use it. Did you get lube?” Her jaws twitch toward the direction of the drawer.

Wiggling out from under her you hop up and feel around the open drawer. Pulling the lube out and sliding off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Nodding she looks down at the strap on and starts to lay it out to figure out how she’s supposed to wear it with her tail.

When you return a short time later you don’t see her. Closing the door behind you you look around. She’s lit a few candles and the faint scent of aged vanilla has permeated the air. Her looming shape stands just to the right, behind you by the door. Raising her hand she points. “ Bed.” She growls.

She’s figured out the strap on at least. The silicone dick hanging from her hips with the promise of a long day and night filled with pleasure.

You step toward the bed and stop to put the lube down when she pushes you, practically throwing you onto the bed again. “Tell me what you want.” (AN:what you really really want.)

You’re shocked, amazed, and you can’t help but stare. “You’re so beautiful.” The words escape you as a whisper, your face flushed.

It knocks her out of character a bit and you can tell she’s smiling as she tilts her head toward the floor slightly. Snapping back into character she climbs over you, flipping you onto your belly with a flick. “Tell me!” She growls, her face next to yours, her teeth in your peripherals as she pushes your face gently into the covers.

“I want you to fuck me! In the ass!” You cry, a crimson blush on your face as you close your eyes.

A humm of satisfaction rumbles through her and her hand leaves your head to lift your hips. “Spread them.” She orders delivering a swift hard smack to your ass.

You cry out more in surprise than actual pain.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” She whispers, hugging you from behind. The dildo rubbing against you.

Laughing you turn and kiss that sweet skull face of hers. “It’s perfect. I’ll say.. ‘Door’ if I want you to stop okay? So just.. do it again.”

She nods but a quick flick of her tongue over your lips says she’s still sorry about suddenly smacking you. Still, her hand comes down again and she smacks your ass again. “Why haven’t you spread your legs yet?”

Spreading your legs you wiggle your ass, purposefully causing the dildo to rub against you.

“How dare you tease me again.” Her voice is growling but there’s a little bit of laughter in it as she misses her mark and ends up thrusting up your crack instead. “Hold still.” She barks, grabbing your hips with one hand and smacking your ass hard enough to leave a hand print.

“Oh fuck.” You whimper, gripping at the covers beneath you.

Adjusting herself she keeps a firm grip on your hips this time as she presses against your ass. Slowly he pointed head of the spear-like head disappears into you. The little bumps around the head gliding into you. The shaft is otherwise fairly smooth but there’s a thick knot at the base and as it hits your ass you moan, twisting the covers in your hand.

“Fuck me.” You whimper into the covers. The words to soft and muttered for her to hear.

She pulls out, the tip staying right at your entrance. “What?” 

You whimper, pressing back but her hand keeps you firmly in place.

“Remember what I said about you teasing me?” She coos, her free hand running up your back and grabbing a fist full of your hair. “Answer me.”

“Ah. I said fuck me?” You wince slightly as she tugs your head back.

“Hold yourself up. No burying your face in the covers. I want to hear your sounds. Understood?” She releases your head and you nod. Not the answer she was looking for.

A swift sharp smack on your ass leaves you howling. “YES! I understand.. please.”

There’s hesitation and you look back, desperation in your eyes. She slams back into you and your head hangs. Holding yourself up as she begins to thrust. Even without the knot the toy she has is huge, stretching you and stuffing you perfectly. Her rhythm is fast and she’s tirelessly pounding into you. Moans spill from your lips and one of your arms give out as you press back against her.

“Up!” Her voice growls, breathless. A strange language leaves her but you can tell it’s an expletive of some sort. Leaning forward she hooks an arm around your chest, hoisting you up so you’re bouncing in her lap. Her muzzle is tangled in your hair, breath hot on your neck and cheek.

Slamming up into you the knot presses against you as she holds your back against her chest. More strange words tumble off her tongue and she presses her cold bony cheek against yours.

Her pace slows, her breathing rough as she mutters.

“What.. are yo- ohh… saying?” You wonder.

She shoves you forward and into the bed. “A spell to let me feel… what you’re feeling.” Thrusting into you again she let’s go of any shred of control she had left. Your moans tangle with her growls and whines. She hits that spot deep inside and you tense, a loud moan spilling from your lips. it takes her a few thrusts but she finds the perfect angle and has you howling out in pleasure. Every time you’re so close.. she slows. Teasing for what seemed like hours but was only a handful of minutes. An orgasm just barely out of reach.

Until finally she gives into your incoherent begs and ‘pleases’ begging for release.

“I’m.. I’m going to come.” You gasp. She’s relentless. How is she not tired?

A low growl vibrates the bed as she speeds up. Cool trendles of smoke tickling your hot skin as she pounds away. Crying out you’re sent flying over the edge into your orgasm. Her pace slows to a near stop. Slowly sliding in and out of you. Each time sliding back home and into that spot that keeps your body tensed in pleasure.

Your legs give out and you slump forward, face pressed hopelessly into the covers.

Staying firm she stays inside, knot pressed against your ass teasingly. A promise of more to come?

“My love..?“ Leaning forward she brushes your hair from your face and reveals the love drunk smile on your face. “Are you okay? I wasn’t…to rough was I?” Pulling away she slides out of you and your belly flops onto the bed. Her tongue flicks along the back of your neck. Venturing down her hands caress your back as she kisses every inch of your back and shoulders available to her.

“That… was amazing. I want to take all of it.” You whisper, basking in the sweet kisses on your neck and back.

Chuckling she presses her cool forehead to your back. “Next time?”

“Next time.” You agree.

Laying down beside you she pulls at the straps and drops the toy to the floor for now. “Come here.” Holding her arms open you scoot over and bury your face into her chest.

The fluffy soft fur already smells like home. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Her voice is soft, a raspy whisper in your ear. “You’re beautiful and sweet, patient. I love everything about you. You don’t even mind my skull face.”

The blush on your face has to be as red as the doors in this place. “Shut up.” you mumble, pressing your face further into her fur.

“It’s true.” She laughs, hand rubbing your back in slow, lazy circles. Behind her you can hear her tail wagging against the covers. “Get some rest.”


End file.
